letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
McMurray
McMurray is a supporting character on LetterKenny. He is played by Dan Petronijevic. Biography HMcMurray is a farmer in Letterkenny and president of the Letterkenny Agricultural Hall. McMurray has a strong sense of propriety, loyalty to the town, and admiration for Canada gooses that rivals Wayne's. They scrap together against degens on several occasions. , In some cases, his interest doing things the proper way frustrates the other townsfolk, such as his lengthy meetings of the Ag Hall board that led to his brief ouster as its head . At the same time, however, he is practical in matters such as canceling the jamboree to renting out the Ag Hall to Stewart for a rave, since the Ag Hall needed the funds . He and Mrs. McMurray engage in frequent public displays of affection and flirting, often making those around them uncomfortable. Wayne, for example, was prompted to gong their performance at the talent show . Later, they reveal themselves to be part of "the lifestyle" (polyamory, or swinging) at a party in their hot tub . Each are known to take trips with their friends to various warm-weather destinations, engaging in promiscuous activities which McMurray describes in unpleasantly vulgar terms when he is very drunk , often at the same time Mrs. McMurry is describing her adventures to others, sometimes just a few feet away from each other. Wayne and other characters note that “McMurray is a piece of shit” on a regular basis, but still appear to maintain a friendly relationship with him. Mrs. McMurray is coveted by numerous other men in the area, who in Season 7 call in to Wayne’s public access show to express their desire for her and their disdain for McMurray. Despite his sexually adventurous nature, McMurray often becomes flustered and visibly uncomfortable when dealing with gay men, leading to many stammering explanations as to how he is not “against” them, but is also not “like” them. He also possesses what he erroneously claims is an “average-size” penis of 5.15 inches, based on an “accurate“ measuring technique he heard on Howard Stern’s radio show, as opposed to the 4.15 inches he previously measured. McMurray's younger sister Bonnie is a university student and works at the discount store when at home. McMurray was very eager to make a match with her and Wayne, but Wayne declined, citing their age difference. Bonnie remains the object of many townspeople's desire, but has eyes only for Wayne. Bonnie also mentions a younger brother in Season 7, though it is not yet clear if he is also related to McMurray, or just to her. McMurray mumbles when he speaks. His mumble becomes more and more pronounced over the years, until he is discovered to be using it to cheat at the Letterkenny Adult Spelling Bee . Similarly, as the years progress, he and Wayne find themselves speaking simultaneously more and more often, making conversation difficult . Wayne appreciates that this occurs because they are of like mind on many topics, and wishes they could converse more, but it is too difficult . Appearance He typically dresses in a white crewneck T-shirt, blue jeans, trucker cap, and work boots. Like Wayne, he tucks his shirt in, but unlike Wayne, he wears a belt, one with a prominent buckle. Gallery DJingIsanArtForm5x1.jpg|Requesting the chicken dance McMurraysPleadforCanadaGooses4x2.jpg|A plea for the Canada goose SledShackPosse3x2.jpg|With the anti-degen posse for the sled shack AgHallPitch.jpg|Making a pitch McMurrayGavel2x1.jpg|Chairing the board WayneMcMurrayBuckHunter1x4.jpg|Big Buck Hunter at MoDean's Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Characters